NARUTO AMOR 12
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: abandonado por sus amigos valorado por unos pocos despojado de sus logros naruto tomara la decision mas importante de su vida que lo llevara a vivir disparatadas aventuras entra y diviertete harem posibles lemon
1. Chapter 1

MI NOMBRE ES….?

Han pasado dos meses desde que termino la guerra orquestada por óbito y madara donde zetsu traiciono a madara para revivir a su madre kaguya, la primera usuaria del chakra fue una batalla para recordar por generaciones pero vamos a centrarnos en un chico rubio que se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en los ultimos acontesimientos y es que las cosas no le podrian ir peor.

Primero todo lo que habia logrado durante su vida como shinobi se le fue atribuido a sasuke los aldeanos volvieron a verlo con odio y desprecio creyendo que su adorado uchiha habia acabado solo la guerra, segundo sus amigos si es que podia llamarlos asi le dieron la espalda solo unos pocos se preocupaban por el digase kiba, ino, tenten, ayame, hanabi con quien empezo a llevar una gran amistad, el viejo teuchi, konohamaru y su grupo, yugao, tsunade y shizune ni siquiera su sensei apostaba por el despues del sacrificio que hizo obito por ellos, y tercero y para rematar hace poco habia sido citado a una reunion de consejo donde sus sueños fueron destruidos completamente los ancianos(que viven mas que las cucarachas) junto al apollo del consejo civil lo despojaron de su rango como heroe de guerra y expulsado del programa shinobi, vio como tsunade y shizune tenian lagrimas en los ojos dandole a entender que por mucho que hicieron no pudieron evitar estos acontesimientos.

De nuevo con el rubio en su habitacion habia tenido una charla con su amiga kurama (despues de la guerra esta le mostro su forma humana) cuando supo que podia tomar forma humana y de paso era chica sufrio de una hemorragia nasal categoria atomica pero regresando al asunto despues de la charla este habia tomado una decision, kurama le habia dicho que existia un jutsu que le permitiria abrir un portal a otros mundos donde poder comenzar de nuevo por lo que se levanto a preparar las cosas para marcharse para siempre del mundo shinobi no sin antes claro despedirse de sus pocos amigos.

Despues de un par de horas ya tenia todo listo y sellado todos los conocimientos del clan uzumaki y el senju ya que tsunade le habia dado su apellido asi como la herencia de su clan despues de todo como ella le dijo "ya me quedan pocos años de vida una vez que muera mi clan tambien lo hara por eso quiero que seas tu mi heredero naruto" el lo acepto y ahora gracias a eso todo lo que fue una vez del clan del shodaime ahora era suyo.

Tambien en el ultimo par de horas kurama le comento a naruto que le quitara el chakra yin que el viejo le dio a sasuke para evitar que en algun punto quiera usarlo para malos fines y de paso dejarle un sello de seguridad con todo listo hizo uso de su nuevo contrato de invocacion cortesia de kurama "ninpo: kushiyose no jutsu:(arte ninja:jutsu de invocacion)" del cumulo de humo salio un pequeño zorrito rojo de 2 colas y ojos esmeralda " **a que debo su llamado naruto-sama"** pregunto el pequeño zorrito "rina-chan puedes darles este mensaje a los chicos por favor los estare esperando en el bosque de la muerte en 1 hora, ve" termino de explicarle el rubio una vez ido el zorrito naruto tomo rumbo a donde se encontraba sasuke y para evitar contratiempos tenia preparado un sello de paralisis y contencion.

Despues de unos minutos de caminar bajo la mirada de los aldeanos que ya a estas alturas le importaban un soberano pepino, llego donde se encontraba sasuke y por raro que paresca y para suerte de naruto este se encontraba dormido al pie de un arbol antes de acercarse revisa minusiosamente las emociones y sentimientos de sasuke y es verdad sentia maldad dentro de sasuke con velocidad y con el sello listo se se acerco a sasuke y se lo coloco en la espalda el azabache siente como de pronto su chakra se iba y su cuerpo se paralizaba para al alzar la vista ve al rubio que le regresa la mirada de manera seria solo para tomarlo como un costal y montarlo a su hombro mientras caminaba al punto de reunion mientras escuchaba la maldiciones y exigencias del pelinegro.

Habia llegado el tiempo acordado y poco a poco fueron llegando los citados por naruto asi como algunos indeseados que se encontraban ocultos ya que veian extraño que un grupo de personas se dirijieran al bosque de la muerte por lo que decidieron seguirlos.

Al llegar los que fueron citados veian descolocados a naruto con un sasuke maniatado por lo que la primera en preguntar fue tsunade "naruto porque nos citaste aquí y porque el uchiha esta amarrado y lo que parece paralisado" el rubio los miro tranquilo y respondio "eso es facil de explicar ka-san e vigilado a sasuke durante un tiempo y eh averiguado que no a cambiado para nada ya que tenia planes de que una vez que pudiera controlar el rinne-sharingan por completo destruiria la aldea y antes de que me pregunten como lo probare que mejor que ustedes mismos lo lean aunque aun me pregunto porque rayos este diario tiene forma de hello kitty con floresitas" al terminar de decir eso saco un diario con la descripcion que habia dado y en lo que lo habrieron en la contra portada decia "propiedad de sasuke uchiha" y todos se le quedaron viendo raro por tener algo como eso mientras el mensionado a pesar de estar furioso no evitaba querer que la tierra se lo tragara por como lo estaban viendo.

Todos vieron en el diario los planes de sasuke los cuales iban desde tomar a las herederas de los clanes y convertirlas en mulas de cria hasta hasta torturar hasta morir a los diferentes shinobis todos tenian los ojos abierto de par en par al leer lo alli habia tsunade tomo la palabra nuevamente "y que haras con el naruto, con estas pruebas podriamos ejecutarlo por traicion a konoha" " no te preocupes por eso ka-san ya lo tengo resuelto" en ese momento el rubio poso su mano en la cabeza de sasuke y comenzo a despojarlo de su poder dado por el viejo mientras el azabache podia sentir que su poder le era arrebatado trataba de hacer lo imposible por moverse y escapar pero el sello de paralisis no ayudaba.

Los espian iban a salir en ese momento a ayudar al uchiha pero en ese momento unos zorros se plantaron frente a estos cortandoles el paso, de vuelta con los demas naruto habia terminado de quitarle su poder a sasuke y ahora en sus ojos podia verse el rinne-sharingan en todo su esplendor procedio a sellar al pelinegro para que lo mantengan con correa, todos los demas tenian los ojos grandes al ver lo que hizo el rubio y se preguntaban que estaba planeando.

Ya terminado dejo a sasuke donde estaba y se acerco a los demas " ya esta hecho, le e puesto un sello con el que podran mantenerlo bajo control y antes de que me pregunten el porque le arrebate su poder es el porque los llame aquí... eh decidido irme de aquí" cuando termino de explicar todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo pensaba irse y a donde "c.. como que te vas na.. naruto" pregunto tartamudeando tenten y los demas pensaban lo mismo " asi es ten-chan e decidido irme no puedo estar en un lugar donde solo soy odiado y repudiado tampoco puedo permitir que les pase algo debido a mi, la mayoria de ustedes aquí no lo sabe pero hace unas horas el consejo de ancianos y civiles me despojaron de mi titulo de heroe de guerra y expulsado del programa shinobi" esa fue una bomba para todo mundo como osan hacerle eso a naruto el quien por sobre todo lo dio todo y mas por protegerlos y asi le pagan ni siquiera hiashi ahi presente es tan cruel y miserable tsunade shizune, ino, tenten, y hanabi lloraban por el rubio " es por eso que decidi irme y los cite para despedirme" los presentes no podian hacer nada era una decision quen naruto habia tomado y la respetarian el tambien merecia ser feliz.

"muy bien naruto pero promete que vendras a visitarnos" respondio tsunade con lagrimas en los ojos "asi lo hare ka-san" respondio y poco a poco se fue despidiendo aunque cuando fue abrazado al mismo tiempo por ino,hanabi y tenten este les susurro al oido lo que las dejo coloradas pero con sonrisas felices ya habiendose despedido de todos preparo unos sellos de mano y "ninpo: jigen no potaru: arte ninja portal dimensional" con esas palabras se habrio un portal negro que sorprendio a todos ya que pensaban que naruto solo se iria de la aldea pero al parecer se iba tambien de esa dimension una vez que naruto cruzo el portal este se cerro para no volver a abrirse en un tiempo, poco a poco todos fueron dejando el lugar todos menos 3 bellas chicas que solo recordaban lo que naruto les dijo al oido "cuando encuentre donde asentarme vendre por ustedes y por karin-chan hasta entonces cuidense ino-hime, hanabi-hime, tenten-hime las amo" terminaron de recordar y solo esperaban ese momento futuro ansiosamente y asi cada una se fue a su hogar sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver a sasuke quien estaba como un trapo viejo en el suelo.

Con los espias chismosos estos vieron todo lo que paso y lo primero que pensaron fue que perdieron la oportunidad de subir en el escalor social por parte de las mujeres al ver a sasuke ahora sin poder y naruto se habia ido quizas para siempre y es posible que se llevara todo lo que era de su clan y los hombre que esto no les gustaria para nada a los consejeros quienes tenian planes de controlar las naciones elementales ahora que no habian quien se les opusiera con la eliminacion de akatsuki y madara pero ahora que naruto se fue y se llevo consigo los pergaminos de sellado del clan uzumaki y el poder de sasuke todo se veria frustrado y eso sin saber que tambien se llevo el conocimiento del clan senju y se deciso de la biblioteca y pergaminos uchiha asi como la tablilla del templo nakano y la mascara de shinigami del templo uzumaki que se encuentra afueras de la aldea.

En si naruto tomo todas las precauciones posibles para evitar que la paz se vea afectada, con naruto este salia catapultado del portal a toda velocidad y solo atino a decir "KURAMA CABRON PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTO PASARIA" y booooon se escucho el estruendo del impacto de lo que parecia el patio tracero de una gran casa donde minutos atrás se llevaba a cabo un acontesimiento un poco... raro.

Flash back (10 minutos antes).

En una gran casa estilo antiguo se llevaba a cabo una platica de algo importante y era entre el compromiso entre un chico pelinegro de ojos grises y una peliazul con ojos del mismo color que por cierto se veian como si fueran enemigos y vociferaban que no se iban a casar ni aunque el mundo dependiera de ello "akane hija este matrimonio fue concertado antes de su nacimiento el unirse en matrimonio continuara la tradicion del dojo y la famillia" le hablo pasivo el padre de esta esperando convenserla "olvidalo papa yo no pienso casarme con este majadero" respondio iracunda la peliazul por este arrebatado que hacia su padre solo pedia que algo o alguien la salvara de casarse con ranma ya habian tratado de llevarse bien en esas dos semanas que se habian enterado de dicho compromiso pero ella podia ver que ranma realmente se enamoro de kasumi y por eso querian que sus padres desistieran y dejarle el camino libre y ranma lo sabia pero no sabian como hacerlos cambiar de opinion.

"pero hija entonces el dojo cerrara para siempre y a menos que del cielo caiga un chico que te guste tu compromiso con ranma seguira igual y eso es to..." justo en ese momento fue cortado de repente por un grito que decia "KURAMA CABRON PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTO PASARIAAA" y despues booooon en el patio tracero de la casa todos se levantaron veloces y fueron a ver que sucedió al llegar vieron un agujero de unos 5 metros de ancho y 2 de profundidad pero lo que los sorprendio realmente es que en el centro de dicho hoyo se escontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros piel clara bronceada y 3 marcas en cada mejilla dando la apariencia de vigotes vestia un poco raro llevaba una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas pantalones negros y lo que parecian ser unas sandalias y una capa que se le alcanzaba a leer sennin se hallaba inconsciente mientras los demas lo veian aunque tambien le pudieron ver algunas heridas por lo que akane salio rapidamente en su ayuda y llevarlo adentro para atenderlo mientras los demas la ven adentrando al extraño rubio a la casa y la primera en hablar fue nabiki "vaya papa deberias darme unos numero para jugar a la loteria con esa boca que tiene seguro me hago rica" lo dijo con una sonrisa de cobradora mientras a los demas la ven con grandes gotas en la cabeza sobre todo el padre de esta.

En el interior de la casa akane se encontraba limpiando las heridas del rubio al que por cierto encontraba muy guapo la verdad estaba contrariada jamas se penso ella misma pensar de esa manera por un chico pero esta vez no podia evitarlo este chico por lo menos en su mente era perfecto sobre todo con el cuerpo que logro sentir mientras lo cargaba dentro de la casa, justo cuando estaba por administrarle alcohol a las heridas estas se empezaron a cerrar pasa su asombro ya que nunca habia visto algo como eso tambien naruto empezo a despertar cuando abrio los ojos lo primero que miro son unos ojos azules oscuro que le regresan la mirada quedando imnotizado por estos con akane pasaba exactamente lo mismo al ver esos hermosos ojos azul mar justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se sonrojo por lo que aparto la mirada avergonzada lo cual era nuevo para ella mientras naruto la veia con gracia.

"hola quien eres" pregunto el rubio tranquilo podia sentir que no habia peligro " h.. hola me llamo akane, akane tendo y tu como te llamas" pregunto ya mas tranquila la peliazul.

Mi nombre es...

 _fin de primer capitulo, quiero avisar que mis actualizaciones no seran tan seguidas pero tratare de hacer dos por semana talvez tres tambien lamento tardarme tanto pero como habia dicho estoy en nuevos proyectos y me a tomado tiempo encausarlos por donde quiero pero hay vamos y hablando de proyectos este es uno que se me ocurrio hace unos dias mientras veia ranma ½ y se me ocurrio hacer esto y ver que sucede espero les guste y nuevamente gracias por el apoyo de todos quienes me dan sus opiniones que son mas que agradecidas... merece reviewn... la próxima actualización será naruto ten no ryu… ja en._


	2. Explicación y Propuesta de matrimonio

EXPLICACIÓN Y... ¿PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO?.

"Mi nombre es naruto.. uzumaki naruto mucho gusto" respondió con una sonrisa zorruna marca registrada no vender o alquilar peligro te caen los abogados mientras akane tenia un sonrojo fresa xpress al verlo sonreír y de nuevo los pensamientos la invadieron ¿porque se sentía asi con este chico, sentía una atmósfera de tranquilidad con el y lo mas importante (porque mi corazón late tan rápido)? Esos eran sus pensamientos.

Naruto la veía como se encontraba pensativa y diferentes emociones en ella oh como daba gracias el poder sentir las emociones de otros y ella parecía un huracán ya que podía sentir confusión, felicidad, curiosidad y un pequeño amor que empezaba a crecer en ella bien ya habia escuchado y vivido amor a primera vista y por lo que sentía a ella le estaba pasando y no iba a negar que le parecía linda y atractiva sobre todo sus grandes ojos gris oscuro, parecía perderse en ellos como caminar abrazado por la densa niebla.

Naruto podria haberla admirado para siempre si fuera posible pero necesitaba saber donde habia ido a parar además kurama no lo dejaba en paz "oye akane" llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos "mmm.." fue lo que respondió "podrías decirme donde me encuentro que lugar es este" pregunto "estamos en japón y mas especifico en mi casa" respondió la peliazul "ya veo" contesto el rubio mientras hablaba con su amiga "("tu que crees kurama no parece ser peligroso y no siento siento sentimientos negativos en este lugar" " **yo tampoco puedo sentir peligro cerca aunque si una gran cantidad de humanos"** "muy bien esta decidido")" cuando termino su conversación interna se dispuso a levantarse "oye no deberías levantarte" aconsejo akane preocupada "tranquila estoy bien todas mis heridas están curadas" respondió sonriendo el rubio para tranquilizarla aunque claro eso hizo recordar a akane como habia sido eso posible y estaba por preguntarle cuando lo vio en el marco de la puerta esperando por ella para que lo guiara claro el podía hacerlo pero quería disfrutar de la compañía de la chica.

Una vez que ella lo alcanzo emprendieron camino hacia la sala donde se encontraban los demás muy pensativos respecto al misterioso chico rubio que se estrello en su patio(el que el pobre olvido que podía volar) justo en ese momento hicieron acto de aparición naruto y akane quien por alguna razón venia con las mejillas rosas cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie de los presentes sobre todo el padre que al ver esto sintió que dios habia escuchado sus plegarias en tanto naruto los veía a cada uno de ellos y los evaluaba tres de ellos tenían la misma firma de chakra que akane asi que podía decir que son parientes y los otros dos tenían parentesco entre ellos pero cuando se fijo bien en el cabello negro trenzado pudo sentir dos firmas dentro de el algo bastante extraño.

"muy buenas tardes a todos" saludo naruto al recordar que por los momentos era un invitado de las circunstancias gesto que fue regresado por todos y el padre de akane tomo la palabra "seas bienvenido chico podrías decirnos quien eres y como fue que te estrellaste en mi patio" pregunto lo que todos querían saber naruto se lo pensó con calma si contarles o no contarles y después de mucho hacerlo decidio que lo haría por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo "muy bien les diré quien soy y como termine aquí pero antes,... podrían las 2 que están ocultas presentarse por favor" eso dejo a todos mirándolo extraño a que se refería pero todos sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver como de una de las losas del techo se movían para dejar ver a una hermosa pelipurpura de ojos lavanda y piel blanca muy hermosa y llevaba puesto un vestido chino y a su lado aparecía una extraña anciana muy pequeña de cabello cano vestido chino y un bastón quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima al rubio sobre todo la anciana no sabia como las habia encontrado y podía sentir algo en el.

Los demás miembros de la sala se sorprendieron cuando shampoo y su abuela aparecieron del techo y mas que el chico rubio las hubiera encontrado "por saber quienes son" pregunto naruto "ni hao, soy shampoo" respondió la pelipurpura "y yo su abuela" correspondió la anciana "muy bien ahora mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y la razón del como llegue aquí se debe a que abandone mi dimensión" explico naruto los demás se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco por lo que la ancianita hablo "como que de tu dimensión nunca habia escuchado que eso fuera posible o siquiera existiera" naruto se le quedo viendo ponderando sus palabras podía sentir que aun aquí en esta dimensión habia chakra pero no al mismo nivel de su lugar de origen es mas podía sentir el de todos y quienes mas tenían eran el chico pelinegro, la pelipurpura y akane pero no llegaban a genin medio y el mas grande es el de la anciana que le respondió pero incluso ella no llegaba a chunin alto "es mas real de lo que cree anciana" la pelipurpura se sorprendió de como llamo este chico a su abuela sabia que no le agradaba que le faltaran el respeto y la anciana pues ella tenia marcas de venas en la frente por como la llamo ese niño irrespetuoso "como me llamaste deberías tenerle respeto a tus mayores niño" respondió molesta mientras naruto la veía con una sonrisa de medio lado y la abuela de shampoo lo vio por lo que decidio escarmentarlo como ya lo habia hecho con ranma por lo que a gran velocidad lanzo la punta de su bastón hacia la frente de naruto quien solo lo veía venir pero justo antes de llegar este lo habia detenido con un dedo sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo a su nieta y ella misma para que la sorpresa no terminara hay ya que naruto reunió algo de chakra en su dedo índice y golpeo el bastón el cual termino partido a la mitad que se encontraba clavada en el techo esto si dejo sin palabras a la anciana y nieta eso nunca en sus largos años de vida le habia pasado "nunca ataque a alguien que puede ser mas fuerte que tu anciana y antes de que haiga mas interrupciones les mostrare quien soy y de donde vengo" para que después sus ojos cambiaran al legendario rinne-sharingan cosa que dejo a todos con los ojos abiertos los ojos de naruto brillaron y todo se volvió negro y comenzaron a ver imágenes.

Vieron una gran aldea rodeada de un inmenso bosque muy hermoso después se puede ver un lugar donde habían algunas personas donde vieron a un hombre rubio muy parecido al chico pero sin las marcas en las mejillas y una hermosa mujer pelirroja que parecía estar dando a luz un bebe rubio naruto sin duda luego pasaron a ver a la aldea en llamas y un gigantesco zorro rojo con nueve colas que destrozaba a diestra y siniestra después se puede ver al rubio y la pelirroja atravesados por la gran garra que intentaba matar al bebe como fue sellado el zorro en el infante y sus padres fallecidos esto le partió el corazón a akane como alguien que acababa de nacer quedar huérfano vieron como fue creciendo entre el odio y el rechazo su graduación en la academia su equipo sus misiones el encuentro con tsunade en esta parte tanto el padre de ranma como el de akane vieron embobados los grandes pechos de la rubia senju ganándose golpes de sus hijos vieron como naruto entreno cuando salvo la aldea del shukaku cuando salvo a gaara cuando la pelea con pein el inicio de la guerra y su participación en ella la pelea con kaguya y su completa victoria y los últimos acontecimientos antes de arribar a este mundo.

Cuando la ilusión termino todos volvieron a la realidad frente a un naruto que los veía curioso de sus respuestas pero por lo que podía sentir algunos tenían pena y dolor asi como respeto por lo que vivió aunque por el lado de akane y curiosamente nabiki sentía esas porciones de amor creciendo en ellas mas en akane claro esta "y cual es su opinión" pregunto ellos no sabían que decirle con todo lo que vieron pero la peliazul mas que decir se lanzo a abrazarlo y consolándolo... bien el no se esperaba eso de repente pero aun asi lo devolvió y el padre de akane tomo la palabra "eres increíble chico ser capas de sobreponerse ante cualquier adversidad es algo de admirar y es por eso que quiero pedirte algo" alago al rubio y pregunto "y que seria eso" cuestiono el uzumaki "con lo que pude ver eres alguien muy fuerte y de buenos valores por eso me gustaría pedirte que aceptaras la mano de mi hija akane como tu prometida" termino de decirle mientras se postraba ante el mientras que naruto estaba sorprendido nunca espero que al apenas llegar a esta dimensión le pasaría esto y ciertamente no iba a negar que le chica le gustaba aunque apenas la conozca.

Akane no se esperaba que su padre por fin aceptaría romper el compromiso con ranma pero jamas pensó que se lo pediría a naruto y la verdad sea dicha este chico le gustaba y mucho en tan poco tiempo con nabiki pues ella estaba algo celosa de que akane lo tendría para ella "yo con mucho gusto aceptaría si ella asi lo quiere ya que no la obligare a nada que no quiera pero hay un pequeño problema" eso los saco de onda y mas akane ya que estaba dispuesta a aceptar después de como se expreso naruto "y cual seria ese problema" pregunto tendo "eso es mejor que mi compañera se lo explique aun no me aprendo correctamente las leyes" y procedió a morder su pulgar y hacer posiciones de manos "ninpo kushiyose:arte ninja:invocación" y un puff de humo se hizo en medio de la sala que al despejarse se pudo ver a una chica (imaginense a rías gremori) que los veía perezosamente como se hubiera estado a punto de dormir " **para que me invocaste naruto estaba a punto de tomar mi sueño** " cuestiono "lamento molestarte kurama lo que sucede..." y asi le explico la situación " **ya veo** " contesto y tendo pregunto "disculpe señorita pero cual seria ese problema al que se refiere el joven naruto" " **bueno eso se debe a sus clanes** " respondió "clanes, quiere decir que para casarse debe tener permiso de sus clanes" pregunto con cierto temor tendo " **no realmente ya que naruto es el ultimo miembro varón vivo de dos de los tres clanes mas poderosos de la dimensión shinobi y la razón de que a naruto le fueron despojados su titulo de héroe de guerra y vetado del programa shinobi es debido a su poder** " fue explicando kurama "poder, porque por su poder" pregunto la anciana " **naruto aunque es joven todavía tiene el poder para destruir un continente e incluso la luna y crear una nueva si el lo quisiera** " ese comentario les heló la sangre a todos que un chico tenga el poder para destruir continentes y a mas de eso incluso la luna daba algo de terror " **y estas características pueden ser heredadas a sus hijos por el clan uzumaki heredarían su chakra en grandes proporciones, una regeneración mas rápida y una longevidad mayor a cualquier otro humano y por el clan senju gran resistencia, altas reservas de chakra y una fuerza sobre humana y el problema que les dijo naruto se refiere a eso mismo las leyes de los clanes dictan que cuando el clan tiene pocos miembro o esta casi extinto y el heredero es varón este debe ejercer la poligamia en otras palabras debe tener mas de una esposa con la finalidad de revivir rápidamente dicho clan y como naruto tiene dos se daran una idea del peso que lleva en sus hombros al ser el ultimo** " termino su explicación kurama y naruto nuevamente hablo "esa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar ya que no puedo por el deber con mis clanes y tampoco seria justo para akane" dio su opinión naruto todos estaban en shock por lo escuchado los mayores entendían esto pero lo mas jóvenes tenían otros pensamientos ranma solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era el rubio kasumi bueno no sabia que pensar nabiki pues ella lo veía de buena gana ya que entonces ella podria estar con el aunque lo comparta claro y akane por otro lado no sabia que pensar de naruto aunque cuando escucho lo que dijo vio que era sincero y luego un pensamiento le vino el no habia tenido padres y siempre estuvo solo por lo que seguramente querría tener lo que nunca tubo una gran familia y si lo pensaba bien ella también quería una y sus hijos heredarían grandes cosas asi que porque no aventurarse.

"naruto" llamo akane al rubio quien le volteo a ver y lo que vio en sus ojos hizo que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho lo que vio fue aceptación, "naruto acepto la leyes de tus clanes y ser una de tus prometidas pero con dos condiciones" menciono sorprendiendo a todos incluso al rubio "cuales serian esas condiciones" pregunto el rubio "la primera que prometas que nos amaras a todas y cada una por igual" menciono la primera condición "lo prometo con mi vida o dejo de llamarme naruto" contesto el rubio "y la segunda... que me ayudes a entrenar por favor" bueno esa era una promesa que cumpliría después de todo ya tenia pensado entrenarlos ya que les veía potencial "claro de todos modos iba a proponértelo" eso alegro a la peliazul siempre le gustaron las artes marciales y que le enseñaran era algo que le gustaba realmente este compromiso tenia mas beneficios que otra cosa.

Los demás presentes veían esto mas que sorprendidos nunca se esperaron que akane de entre todos aceptara esas reglas pero se le veía feliz "ahora yo quisiera hacerles unas preguntas si es posible" pregunto naruto la curiosidad lo estaba matando y quería saciarlas "por supuesto y que seria?" respondió el señor genma padre de ranma "desde que los vi cuatro de ustedes tienen dos firmas de chakra cada uno cosa que es imposible incluso en mi mundo para ser mas específicos el señor genma, ranma, shampoo y el cerdito que esta allí" dijo señalando al pequeño cerdito negro con la bufanda alrededor del cuello que estaba en uno de los almohadones de la sala los demás se vieron entre si sorprendidos de que allá descubierto ese problema que ellos tenían por lo que genma tomo la palabra y procedió a explicarle la situación al rubio que después de escucharlo se quedo pensativo y decidio preguntarle a kurama quien ya habia regresado a su interior aunque los demás no se hallan dado cuenta "(que dices kurama crees pueda ayudarlos con ese problema" le pregunto **"creo que si, creo que si usas el camino humano puedes separarlos ahora la duda es que harás una vez lo hagas"** "creo que le daré una nueva oportunidad después de todo no pierdo nada" **"si es lo que quieres naruto"** "gracias kurama")" termino su conversación interna y fija su vista en ranma "creo poder ayudarlos con eso si ustedes quieren" esas palabras sorprendieron de sobre manera a todos los presentes y les daba esperanzas y en especial a ranma aunque en un pequeño cerdito esas palabras no auguraba nada bueno ya suficiente tenia con que ahora este tipo fuera el nuevo prometido de akane si no que ahora revelaría quien era frente a akane.

"en serio puedes" pregunto ranma " por supuesto acercate" pidió naruto a lo que el pelinegro se acerco a naruto cuando lo tubo en frente este volvió a activar su doujutsu y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ranma y dijo "ningendo:camino humano" donde de un momento a otro empezó a sacar una masa blanca de ranma que tenia la forma de una silueta humana eso asusto un poco a los que miraban esto después de haber terminado naruto entrelazo sus manos y "Gedo: rinne tensei no jutsu(camino exterior:jutsu reencarnación de samsara)" a lo que una figura de una cabeza demoniaca salio del piso cosa que asunto aun mas a los presentes y absorbió la masa blanca y comenzo a masticar para al terminar abriera la boca y por ella saliera una niña pelirroja muy linda que asemejaba tener unos 12 o 13 años que los veía a todos pero mas que todo a naruto pues tenia una cara de duda ya que no entendía como logro separarla del chico pelinegro pues creía que se quedarían asi para siempre pero aquí estaba libre al fin "c... como hiciste eso" preguntaron todos "bueno eso es fácil si ven mis ojos, se llaman rinne-sharingan que significa ojo copiador de samsara estos ojos me dan la habilidad de controlar los elementos y sus derivados como el hielo, la lava, etc... entre otras cosas pero me desvié de lo que iba a decirles ellos también me dan control sobre la vida y la muerte lo que quiere decir que puedo tanto dar como quitarla" explico para gran shock de todos y ahora entendían realmente a que se refería kurama con naruto y su poder "eso... eso es increíble" dijeron todos "con respecto a los otros en ustedes esta la decisión a todo esto como te llamas" comento y pregunto naruto fijando su vista en la chica pelirroja que todavía seguía callada hasta ese momento "ah.. ranko me llamo ranko" respondió la linda pelirroja.

Los presentes la vieron para luego darle una sonrisa "ranko es un bonito nombre" dijo naruto sonriendo sonrojando a la pelirroja "g..gracias" agradeció el cumplido "bien como les decía de ustedes depende si quieren separarse de sus entes por ahora me gustaría descansar un poco" explico nuevamente atrayendo la atención hacia el pero esas palabras hicieron que nabiki recordara algo y se los hizo saber "oigan no es por ser agua fiestas, pero ahora con naruto-kun y ranko tenemos un pequeño problema monetario" esas palabras hicieron a todos mirarla en especial su padre nabiki era quien llevaba las cuentas de la familia y ahora se los recordaba ya que desde la llegada de ranma y su padre habia habido muchos gastos cuando estuvo por tomar la palabra naruto tomo la palabra "no se preocupen por eso ser el heredero tiene sus beneficios tengo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres, y los de mis clanes" explico "en serio y de cuanto estaríamos hablando solo por saber" pregunto nabiki de manera disimulada "pues si mis cálculos son correctos tan solo con la herencia del clan uzumaki podria comprar esta ciudad talvez unas... cinco veces" esa declaración dejo a todos blancos, tal cantidad de dinero en una sola persona y tan solo era el de uno de sus clanes ERA DE LOCOS.

Nabiki estaba que volaba por esa información este chico era la octava maravilla del mundo a sus ojos ya quería ver que mas podía hacer "bien si ya todo esta solucionado me gustaría descansar si es posible" argumento naruto "claro sigueme" pidió akane y asi dejaron la sala para llegar a una habitación cercana al dojo donde naruto estro para poder descansar pero antes de entrar "naruto" "mm..." "mañana irias conmigo a la escuela" pregunto la peliazul con las mejillas rojas por esa petición cosa que le parecía lindo al rubio "claro akane-chan hasta mañana" se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y entro a la habitación mientras el sonrojo de akane aumento y se tocaba donde naruto la habia besado y sintiendo su corazón latir como loco después de estar asi un rato regreso con todos en la sala "y donde quedo naruto-san" pregunto su padre "esta durmiendo" contesto, y todos regresaron a pensar sobre el chico pero hubo una pregunta que hizo que todos se quedaran donde estaban y quien la hizo fue ranma " oigan alguien sabe lo que es el chakra?".

 _Corte... otro nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y muchas gracias por los que me apoyan y espero sus opiniones asi que hasta pronto ja en..._


	3. NUEVO PROMETIDO Y PREPARANDOSE

Respondiendo comentarios:

Ajintaker:gracias es bueno que te guste y con respecto a tu pregunta si naruto tendra algunos retos que lo seguirar desde su dimension de origen esperenlo.

redsombra:jajaja si a mi tampoco me cae muy bien kodachi parece salida de una casa embrujada y no te preocupes que ella no va pal baile aunque si seguira tratando de conquistar a ranma ahora me queda la duda de a quien ponerle al probre doctor tofu pero ya vere.

RagnarokPain:gracias, es bueno que te tomes un tiempo en leerlas a si que gracias a ti tambien.

CCSakuraforever:es cierto ya veremos que aventuras le esperan a naruto en esa dimension solo queda ver como le ira a happosai cuando haga su aparicion no se lo pueden perder.

wolf1990:gracias por el comentario aquí la conti espero les guste.

matias velazco:espero les guste la conti.

"EL NUEVO PROMETIDO Y PREPARANDOSE PARA PARTIR".

Amanecia un nuevo dia en la casa tendo y cada habitante de dicha casa se despertaban a iniciar sus labores diarias kasumi en la cocina, nabiki en el baño akane entrenando un poco en el dojo de la misma y los saotome dandose de ostias mientras soun los miraba en fin una mañana como cualquier otra en el dojo tendo en ese momento la mayor de las hijas del dueño de la casa llamo a todos a desayunar y en menos de 5 minutos ya todos se encontraban en el comedor pero cuando dieron un mejor vistazo se dieron cuenta que hacia falta el nuevo inquilino prometido de akane no se encontraba.

"oigan donde esta naruto-san"pregunto kasumi viendo a los demas "de seguro a de seguir dormido akane puedes ir a buscarlo por favor" le pregunto su padre esperando ver la reaccion de la peliazul el creia que se molestaria como lo hacia con ranma pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella asentia con un pequeño rubor y se iba a por el rubio el padre de la chica no podia mas que llorar lagrimas de anime al ver eso sacandole gotas a todos mientras akane iba en direccion al cuarto designado para naruto esperando que estuviera despierto y vestido.

Mientras con nuestro heroe hacia ya un rato que se habia levantado y se encontraba meditando y pensando en lo ocurrido nada mas llegar a esta dimension y no es que le molestara en realidad le encantaba podia ser divertido tambien penso en hacer que el compromiso con la peliazul fuera oficial en toda ley y era por eso que frente a el se encontraba una pequeña cajita azul celeste con un remolino en ella en esa caja de encontraba uno de los tesoros mas preciado para naruto con la resolucion tomada abrio los ojos con determinacion en ellos esta era una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de cero asi que para demostrarse que iba en serio decidio cambiar un poco su aspecto gracias a un pequeño jutsu en base a su chakra yang habia hecho crecer su cabello al mismo estilo de su padre solo que mas largo y los dos mechones que parecian cuernos se tornaron rojos solo con ese pequeño cambio se veia diferente y ciertamente le gustaba justo en ese momento llamaron a su puerta.

"naruto-kun estas despierto" pregunto akane al lado de la puerta esperando una respuesta ella escucho pasos que se acercaban dando a entender que si estaba despierto en ese momento la puerta fue abierta dando una vision que causo que su cara se volviera tan roja como una fresa en plena epoca de verdad que se miraba realmente apuesto con esa nueva apariencia "si akane-chan" pregunto el rubio sacando de su embobamiento a la chica "eh... a... a si el desayuno... ya esta... listo" respondio entrecortada aun por esa vision tan magnifica de su nuevo prometido naruto nunca se cansaba de esas reacciones "ok vamos" y tomandola de la mano iniciaron su camino hacia la sala una ves alli todos se sorprendieron de la nueva faceta del rubio en serio nunca se cansaria de esas reacciones eran muy divertidas en su interior kurama sonreia ya que pensaba lo mismo que el despues de todo de algun lugar saco el joven su actitud bromista.

Ya llevaban un rato comiendo y en ese momento ranma hizo una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde el dia anterior "disculpa naruto-san puedo preguntarte algo" ganandose la atencior de joven "dime solo naruto nunca me han gustado las formalidades" respondio "bien ,ayer cuando separaste a ranko-san de mi dijiste que tenia dos firmas de chakra diferente y eso me tiene intrigado ya que nunca e escuchado de eso antes" pregunto logrando captar la atencion de todos en la sala en especial de akane y ranko quien solamente habia estado comiendo sin preocuparse por algo hasta que ranma hizo la pregunta "sabia que preguntarias eso, bueno veras el chakra es la union entre la energia fisica presente en cada celula del cuerpo y la energia espiritual la union de estas energias da la manifestacion de lo que es el chakra con el se pueden hacer muchas cosas desde crear ilusiones, desarrollar super fuerza, controlar los elementos tiene muchos usos eso es en resumidas palabras es el chakra" explico mientras levantaba su mano con la palma abierta formando el rasengan y mostrandolelos "esto es una manifestacion pura de chakra" los demas estaban asombrados viendo la esfera en la mano del rubio.

Los mas asombrados eran akane,ranko, ranma y sus padres "y como le prometi a akane-chan la entrenare en el uso del chakra y quiero aprovechar para proponerte entrenarte a ti ranma veo potencial en ustedes en todos para ser mas preciso pero es desicion de suya si aceptan o no" termino el rubio viendo a los presentes dandoles muchas cosas que pensar akane se veia muy feliz por eso ranma estaba entusiasmado con aprender cosas nuevas mientras que los otros ocupantes se limitaban a pensar "no es necesario que me den su respuesta ahora tomense su tiempo, antes de comenzar el desayuno quiero hacer algo" dijo viendo a los ojos de la peliazul de manera profunda que la hacia estremecerse "akane-chan" llamo el rubio "si naruto-kun" respondio aun sonrojada por la mirada "a pesar de no tener mas de 1 dia aquí quiero darte algo que no solo simbolizara nuestro compromiso sino tambien el amor que has despertado en mi es por eso" decía mientras se levantaba de su haciento y se arrodillaba frente a la mencionada de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita del ojo mas fino que jamas hallan visto jamas con acabados rojos en formas de espirales y sobre la tapa un remolino rojo bien detallado que fue abierta por el rubio.

Ninguno de los presentes salian del shock por lo que estaban viendo en especial akane ya que naruto practicamente le estaba proponiendo matrimonio directamente no por medio de un acuerdo como su padre habia hecho con ranma y eso hacia que su felicidad llegara hasta las nubes aunque al ver lo que habia en la caja solo podia decir que era la chica mas afortunada y feliz de la vida pues en ella habia un anillo de oro con acabados en rojo y plata en forma de olas donde se encontraba un hermoso diamante de color azul mar y por dentro del anillo se podia leer inscrito la frase uzumaki cabe decir que todos los presentes tenia ojos de botella al ver la belleza del anillo en cuestion y la peliazul lagrimas de felicidad absoluta en sus ojos "este anillo pertenecio a mi madre y es por eso que te pregunto akane tendo te casarias conmigo" termino viendo a los ojos de la mencionada que rebosaba de felicidad y con un gran "SI" le salto a naruto encima en un gran abrazo bajo la mirada de toda la familia quienes sonreian ante la escena aunque una de las presentes tenia un poco de envidia de su hermana.

Una vez pasado el bello momento habian empezado su desayuno para dirigirse a la escuela donde akane le volvio a pedir que la acompañara, iban por la calle tranquilamente tomados del brazo despues de todo no tenian prisa alguna en llegar pues estaban solos ya que ranma se habia ido delante y ya era posible que estuviera en la escuela.

Y hablando del mencionado ahora mismo se encontraba entrando por la puerta de entrada de la escuela furinkan para que al poner un pie en la misma una cantidad exorbitante de chicos le calleran encima con toda clase de artilugios con los cual hacerle daño el pelinegro quien evitaba como podia los objetos en ese momento entre la multitud aparece un chico pelinegro corto rostro serio portaba un ahori azul y una hakama negra y entre sus manos una boken dando a entender que era practicante de kendo este chico portaba el nombre de kuno el apodado el (rayo azul de furinkan) salio corriendo al ataque "preparate ranma hoy sera el dia que te derrote por el amor de akane" y sin mas comenzo el combate donde ranma esquivaba las estocadas de la espada de madera "oye espera" trato de detener a kuno pero este no le hacia caso "kuno espera" volvio a tratar pero nada hasta que nabiki desde el segundo piso grito "KUNO ALTO" deteniendo a los chicos que voltearon a verla "que sucede nabiki tendo porque detienes un combate entre hombre por el amor de tu hermana" pregunto el chico de la espada "solo queria decirte que ranma ya no es el prometido de akane" esa respuesta sorprendio a todos que no se esperaban eso.

"lo dices en serio, es cierto saotome que la bella akane ya no tiene que casarse contigo" pregunto kuno esperanzado y dandole esperanzas a todos los chicos presentes "es cierto ya no soy el prometido de akane porque" pero no pudo terminar de decir cuando por la entrada venian llegando la que posiblemente seria la pareja mas hermosa de la escuela pues tanto naruto como akane acababan de llegar pero lo que causo shock y y cierta molestia fue que venian tomados de las manos y venia charlando alegremente aunque habia algo nuevo pues la peliazul traia una hermosa rosa de cristal lavanda a modo de broche justo en ese momento la pareja se habia dado cuenta de que habian llegado a su destino por lo que pusieron atencion a su entorno encontrandose con la concurrida bienvenida diaria de la bella akane "oye akane-chan que hace toda esta gente aqui" pregunto el rubio por lo que la chica le conto lo ocurrido al inicio del año escolar por kuno de que quien la derrotara podria salir con ella naruto vio esto como una oportunidad para que akane viera un poco de lo que el le enseñaria cuando estaba por hablar alguien se le adelanta "oye quien eres y porque vienes tomado de la hermosa y delicada mano de la bella akane" pregunto kuno adelantandose a todos pero en vez de responder el fue akane quien lo hizo "el es naruto y es mi prometido" esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fria para todos los hombre presentes salvo ranma primero se enteraban que ranma ya no era su prometido dandoles algo de esperanza para que ahora aparezca con un chico rubio y esta diga que es su prometido aplastando todas sus esperanzas.

"QQQQQUUUUEEEE" fue el grito que se escucho por toda la escuela cuyo propietario era nada mas y nada menos que kuno que se encontraba hecho piedra viendo a la pareja igual que todos los estudiantes que veian el acontecimiento "primero ranma y ahora este tipo no permitire que nadie mas que yo se case con la linda akane" voscifero el pelinegro junto con toda la multitud que se lanzo al ataque del rubio quien los veia con gran calma y se volteo a su acompañante "akane-chan" llamo a la peliazul "si naruto-kun" respondio "quiero que veas con mucha atencion lo que estoy por hacer esto sera un poco de lo que te enseñare" y sin mas que decir se fue acercando a la estampida de chicos celosos la verdad el no veia razon en tomar posicion del estilo que queria mostrarle a su prometida con estos mocosos en sus palabras justo en ese momento se le dejo caer todo mundo en un mar de golpes de toda clase.

Los que se encontraban en el piso de arriba se preocuparon de la salud del chico nuevo pero esa preocupacion paso de eso al asombro total al ver como naruto los noqueaba de un solo golpe o los hacia volar, el rubio solo daba golpes en los puntos de presion del cuerpo dejandolos inconscientes de manera veloz cuando hubo acabado con todos solo quedo parado entre los cuerpos noqueados de toda la turba hormonal frente a el se encontraba kuno viendo todo algo impresionado no tanto porque bueno todos los dias la peliazul los dejaba igual pero viendo a este chico pensaba que era algo bueno en combate pero que no se le comparaba con el al ser el mejor combatiente de kendo de la escuela furinkan.. iluso.

Por su lado akane y ranma vieron como luchaba daba la sensacion de que bailaba ya que se movia de una manera suave y veloz, grasil y bella asi como preciso a la hora de golpear determinados puntos para evitar la mayor cantidad de daños era como presenciar una danza de la mas hermosa sintonia del cuerpo.

"debo decir que eres muy bueno pero nada comparado conmigo capitan del club de kendo prodigio de la escuela furinkan y llamado el rayo azul de furinkan yo soy kuno tatewaki y eh de derrotarte por la mano de la linda akane" exclamo seguro de sus palabras causandoles gotas a todos que lo miraban como diciendole "(en serio)" "oye tu eres realmente... extraño" comento naruto viendolo raro en tanto el pelinegro cuando lo escucho lo que decía penso que lo reconoceria como el mejor pero cuando lo llamo extraño se fue de espaldas y con una venita de ira en su cabeza por lo que sin mas palabras se lanzo a por el rubio quien con toda gracia y cierta elegancia esquivaba cualquier intento de daño de tu contrincante y la verdad esto era realmente aburrido hasta konohamaru le daria mas pelea que este tipo por lo que cuando se aburrio decidio hacer lo mismo que hizo tsunade cuando la conocio la primera vez y mostrando un dedo el cual todos vieron de forma interrogante pero espectante de igual manera naruto dirigio el dedo mostrado hacia el suelo y cuando hizo contacto una gran grieta de al menos diez metros de largo por unos dos de profundidad y uno de ancho que hizo temblan la zona del impacto se abrio bajo los pies del pelinegro cuyos ojos estaban por salirse de sus cuencas del miedo por lo que acababa de ver asi como todos los estudiantes presentes cabe decir que mas de uno se desmayo.

Akane veia eso con estrellitas en los ojos ya queriendo que el rubio le enseñara dicha tecnica de pelea aunque mas que eso era un jutsu pero ya se enteraria mas adelante ranma por su lado tambien estaba asombrado y queriendo aprender del rubio pero sobre todo "(espero no recibir uno de esos jamas)" pensaba muy asustado realmente "no negare que sabe un poco de como manejar la espada pero aun eres un novato en comparacion a alguien que conozco quizas algun dia la conozcas, por ahora te recomendaria no molestar a akane-chan" dijo naruto y volvio junto a su novia/prometida que lo veia con muchas estrellas alrededor "naruto-kun eso fue increible me enseñaras a hacer eso" pregunto con ojos de borreguito sacandoles gotas en la cabeza a ranma que no la habia visto actuar asi desde que la conocia "jejeje claro akane-chan por mi no hay problema ahora que te parece si entramos" y tomando la mano de la chica se encaminaron a la escuela cuando naruto paso por un lado de la grieta este dio un golpesito con su talon y dicha grieta se arreglo en el acto y asi siguieron su camino.

Mientras eso sucedia alli en un lugar donde el bosque se ve a toda la distancia y en medio de este y una gran montaña una aldea se avista siendo esta la aldea de la hoja o konoha como sea cuando los dos ancianos se enteraron de que el rubio uzumaki se habia ido y quitado el rinnegan al uchiha quizas para siempre estaban iracundos pero no todo termino alli no señor hace poco se habian enterado tambien que todos los conocimientos de el clan uchiha habian sido quemados hasta las cenizas evitando que se pudiera recuperar alguno asi como la desaparicion de las bibliotecas de los senju y uzumaki resientemente recuperadas de uzu habian desaparecido posiblemente con el rubio uzumaki ser el causante junto con todo lo que fue del yondaime, nidaime y shodaime hokage no podian estar mas que hechando acido por la boca cuando se enteraron de todo.

Y eso no hace mas de cuatro dias, cuando quisieron protestar ante tsunade por esto se llevaron la sorpresa de que cuando reunieron al consejo no solo el feudal del fuego se encontraba presente sino que de las otras cuatro naciones asi como el de algunas menores y sus respectivos kages aquellos quienes tuvieran aldea shinobi estaban alli quienes los veian como meras cucarachas eso los hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

"que bien que nos honran con su presencia koharu-san, homura-san los estabamos esperando" inicio el feudal de hi no kuni "y por que seria daimyo-sama" preguntaron algo tensos "oh nada especial koharu, homura solo poniendo al tanto a los feudales de los acontecimientos recientes nada mas" la que respondio fue tsunade dandoles una falsa calma a los dos viejos hasta que de pronto el chasquido de los dedos del feudal sono y sin dar tiempo a nada mas de 20 ambus rodearon a los ancianos y una buena mayoria de concejales civiles tomandolos desprevenidos "que sucede a que se debe esto" pregunto homura molesto "se debe a que estan arrestados por conspiracion contra la gran alianza shinobi, ambus sellen su chakra y llevenlos a prisión" los ambu obedecieron la orden y se los llevaron bajo palabras de calumnia y mentira y una que otra venganza y sin mas todos quedaron platicando en ese salon.

En una oscura prision de la aldea se encontraba nuestro emo amante de la venganza que aunque se encuentre sellado y sin el rinnegan juraba una nueva venganza en contra del rubio algun dia se desaria de ese sello y encontraria al dobe para matarlo despues de todo aun tenia su sharingan y habia conseguido copiar los sellos que uso para ese extraño jutsu solo debia esperar solo... esperar.

Fuera de alli en un claro del bosque cuatro chicas se hallaban reuninas platicando entre si de cierto ninja rubio y ojos azules "ahh que fastidio tener que esperar ya para estar con naruto-kun" hablo una rubia ya pareciendose a su compañero de equipo "es cierto pero recuerda que el dijo que vendria a buscarnos una vez que encontrara un lugar donde asentarse" se unio a la platica una pelicastaña de bollitos en la cabeza "lo que aun no puedo creer es lo que le hizo el concejo mira que despojarlo de su titulo y expulsarlo de ser shinobi" esta vez fue una pelimarron de ojos perla "es cierto no puedo creer que le hicieran eso, les juro que cuando me lo dijeron quise ir y torturarlos con mis propias manos" menciono una linda pelirroja de ojos rojos con unas gafas estas señoritas no eran otras mas que ino, tenten, hanabi y karin quienes se encontraban reunidas platicando de lo acontecido con el rubio de sus suspiros.

Cabe decir que cuando karin se entero de lo sucedido poco le falto para ir a masacrar a sasuke y el estupido concejo por la barbaridad hecha a su lindo y sexy primo que mas de un pensamiento un "!poquitin¡" pecaminosos pero no podian culparla el condenado estaba como queria y se lo receto el doctor pero volviendo al asunto fue gracias a las otras tres que se abstuvo de posibles venganzas ademas esperaba que el rubio venga pronto por ellas y como si fuera alguna clase de profeta una pequeña nube de humo se formo entre ellas que al diciparse se pudo ver a la pequeña zorrita del contrato de invocacion del rubio.

"rina-chan que sucede le paso algo a naruto-kun" pregunto karin apresurada ganando una negacion de la zorrita " **no se preocupe karin-sama, naruto-sama se encuentra bien pudo llegar sin problemas y me envio para informarles que hoy mismo al atardecer vendra por ustedes por lo que deben tener todas sus cosas listas tambien me dijo que les contara sobre un suceso que ocurrio a su arribo en esa dimension..."** y asi procedio a contarles sobre la llegada del rubio a esa dimension el sorpresivo compromiso el que exista chakra tambien alli pero a una escala mucho menor pero nadie puede usarlo y lo tranquila que era en comparacion con su propia dimension ademas de decirles algo sobre conseguirles alumnas cuando la pequeña kitzune termino las chicas la veian fijamente por el relato y tuvieron algunas reacciones siendo estas algo de celos aunque cierta felicidad tambien ya que conociendo al rubio lo hizo por sentimientos honestos y la verdad no podian molestarse con el porque ya se le habian negado tantas cosas que ya se merecia aunque sea un pedasito de amor y hay estarian ellas para darselo y les desconcerto un poco eso de unas alumnas o alumnos como sea ya se enterarian al llegar por lo que despidiendose de la invocacion salieron con rumbo a sus respectivas casas a preparar todo para su nueva vida y tenian que comunicarselo a sus padres bueno hanabi a su padre, ino a su madre y de paso dejarla a ella como la lider del clan hasta que regresara si es que regresaba mientras que tenten y karin solo hirian a preparar todo para esta tarde dado que ellas no tenian padres todo eso sin saber que en la aldea habian tres chicas mas que querian seguir al rubio a donde quiera que halla ido y buscar una mejor vida lejos de toda esa adea llena de mas oportunistas que camaradas.

 _Se que quisieran decapitarme en cuanto tengan la oportunidad por no haber publicado en un buen tiempo pero en mi defensa ya habia explicado con anterioridad el problema que habia sufrido la compu y la perdida de los capitulos que tenia adelantado y me a costado reescribir cada uno de ellos pero creanme que estoy haciendo lo posible por recuperarlos tambien quiero agregar que tardare un poco mas en actualizar "amor de magia y chakra", "el guardian de las dimensiones", "el rey shinobi" debido a que eran los que iba a subir cuando se me daño la compu y tuve que empesar de nuevo en cuanto a "los cinco emperadores shinobi" decidi buscar un co-escritor para crear una trama de eventos que sea del mundo de naruto pero que contenga enemigos de sora no otoshimono por lo que si hay algun interesado aquí les dejo uno de mis correos y asi nos ponemos de acuerdo (kitzune4582 ) espero sus comentarios bueno o malos son los que me ayudan asi que hasta pronto a lo mas tardar el viernes publico alguna de las tres, ja ne... quienes seran esas tres que quieren seguir a naruto?_


	4. conociendo a las demas

"CONOCIENDO A LAS DEMÁS".

Ino y las demas se encontraban en un claro dentro del bosque de la muerte habian quedado reunirse ahi para esperar a naruto que viniese en su busqueda e ir con el a este nuevo mundo y conocerlo cada una de ellas ya habia resuelto las cosas pendientes que tenian.

Ino habia tenido una charla con su madre para que esta tomase el liderato del clan mientras ella se encontraba ausente ella sabia que su madre no tendria problemas en dirigir a su clan despues de todo en esta naciente era de paz seria todo mas facil.

Hanabi por su parte solo se despidio de su padre ya que no tenia nadie mas de quien despedirse luego de que su hermana decidiera recuperar el puesto a lider del clan habia cambiado mucho de ser la chica timida se volvio alguien fria y despectiva hacia casi todos incluido ella por eso solo se despidio de su padre ademas esta era una manera muy efectiva de evitar ser sellado con el sello pajaro enjaulado el cual se suponia seria abolido en lo que hinata fuese lider pero parece que todas esas ideas se fueron al caño.

Tenten ella no tenia muchos de quien despedirse realmente los unicos serian gai y lee los miembros restantes de su equipo luego de la muerte de neji estos le desearon suerte en este nuevo viaje que haria eso si antes de irse paso por su tienda de armas favorita y se llevo todo un arsenal por si eran necesarias ademas de una buena cantidad de ramen de ichiraku todavia no sabia como lograron naruto y karin volverla toda una amante al ramen pero bueno no se iba a quejar de una delicia como lo era el ramen.

Con karin ella no tenia de quien despedirse realmente a sasuke lo odiaba con una pasion que dejarian la perversion del difunto sannin sapo como un pequeño berrinche de niño por un dulce, suigetsu regreso a kirigakure para formar los nuevos "shinobigatana nananin shu (siete espadachines de la niebla)" jugo decidio viajar para disfrutar de esta nueva paz solo habia estado caminando por la aldea mientras llegaba la hora de partida todavia recordaba como en su caminata se encontro con la hokage sobre los rostros de piedra mientras tomaba sake.

Flash back.

Habia estado toda la mañana caminando por la aldea con el fin de perder el tiempo ahora se encontraba camino a los rostros de piedra su primo le habia contado que siempre que queria despejar su mente o solo distraerse venia aquí por eso a ella se le ocurrio hacer lo mismo cuando llego no se espero encontrarse a la rubia hokage sobre el rostro tallado de el que fue el primer hokage tomando sake mientras miraba hacia la aldea de manera reflexiva se acerco a ella "-tsunade-sama que sorpresa encontrarla aqui-" pregunto ya estando a su lado la rubia volteo a verla con calma ya la habia sentido hace un rato "-eso deberia decir yo que te trae por aquí karin-" pregunto la rubia tomando un sorbo de su copa "-solo queria encontrar un lugar donde descansar-" respondio mientras tomaba asiento al lado de esta asi comenzo una platica entre las dos donde karin se entero que tsunade estaba pensando retirarse de su puesto como hokage y tal vez ir con naruto a donde fuera y disfrutar de los años que le quedan en paz y tranquilidad "-pues esta de suerte tsunade-sama porque naruto-kun vendra hoy a llevarnos con el si quiero puedo darle su mensaje-" propuso a la hokage quien escupio el sake ante esas palabras no esperaba que naruto viniera tan pronto pero quizas eso queria decir que la idea de dejar el puesto era la correcta sin mas que pensar tomo un pergamino que por alguna razon tenia cerca y comenzo a escribir en el una vez terminado se lo entrego a karin "-puedes entregarle esto a naruto por mi karin, empezare los preparativos para nombrar a un sucesor-" la pelirroja de lentes asintio y se levanto para dirigirse el lugar de reunion pero la rubio la detuvo "-y karin-" llamo sin voltear a verla "-mmm-" murmuro en respuesta "-gracias-" agradecio mientras seguia tomando de la botella karin solo asintio y se fue del lugar mientras tsunade miraba lo que quizas fuera la ultima vista que tendria de konohagakure no sato en un largo tiempo.

Fin flash back.

Eso nos lleva al momento de reunion en el bosque de la muerte lo que no se esperaban era que en dicho claro se encontraban tres personas que conocen muy bien dos de ellas tienen cabello morado purpura la otra era pelinegra ondulado las tres mujeres respondian al nombre de anko mitarashi la encargada de los examenes chunin que tuvo lugar en konoha hace unos años la otra se trataba de yugao uzuki ambu de la guardia personal del hokage y por ultimo kurenai yuhi la antigua sensei del equipo 8 se encontraban presentes ante ellas, ino y las demas se hubieran preguntado que hacian ellas alli pero de las cosas que naruto les a contado sobre ellas demeritaban esos pensamientos por un lado estaba yugao quien fue una de las ambu encargadas de cuidar a naruto de niño por lo que sabian esta tambien le enseño a leer y escribir viendo como nadie mas lo hacia por el lado de anko no podian decir que no lo creerian debido a la personalidad sadica de esta a todo el mundo menos sus amigos cercanos naruto y ella comparten un pasado triste y doloroso donde ambos fueron odiados por algo que no estaba en su control aislados de casi todo cuando se conocieron en la segunda etapa de los examenes chunin fue algo peculiar pero despues se les comenzo a ver mas unidos como si se conocieran de toda la vida .

En cuanto a kurenai fue un poco mas normal naruto le habia pedido ayuda para entrenar en su control de chakra ya que kakashi no habia profundizado en su entrenamiento mas que solo sasuke ella acepto ayudarlo sin problemas descubriendo que el rubio era un prodigio a su manera no era un genio como de nacimiento como neji o sasuke quienes dan por sentado sus habilidades atribuyendoselas por ser de un clan de renombre no, naruto aprendia todo a base de prueba y ensayo si realizaba un ejercicio y se equivocaba este tomaba su error enserio y lo corregia de inmediato e incluso encontraba formas y soluciones que nadie mas pensaria en un momento de presion.

Otra cosa que se dio cuenta kurenai era que naruto era muy listo en batalla podia pensar en planes rapidos y ponerlos en practica en el campo ademas de que usaba su entorno a su conveniencia por lo que a manera de juego esta le realizo un test de inteligencia grande fue su sorpresa al saber que naruto era muy listo y un estratega natural no tan listo como shikamaru pero estaba cerca eso la enfurecio al darse cuenta de que las notas de graduacion de el en la academia eran basura tambien se molesto con kakashi por dejar perder a tan prometedor shinobi por lo que ella de aseguraria de guiar por el camino correcto a naruto aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, kurenai no se equivoco respecto a naruto ya que vio vio con orgullo el como crecia su estudiante luego de eso llego el momento de la muerte de asuma en esos momentos kurenai se encontraba embarazada y devastada de la muerte del jounin hai fue donde naruto entro en ayuda de la sensei oji roja el se encargo de kurenai durante todo el embarazo siempre la visitaba para saber como se encontraba aun despues de que naciera el hijo de kurenai el rubio velo por ella y su hijo por eso no se le hacia raro verlas aquí de todos los lugares.

"-kurenai-sensei, anko-san, yugao-san a que debo su inesperada visita-" pregunto tenten era una buena pregunta ya que nadie sabia que ellas estarian alli en ese momento "-bueno la verdad en que un pequeño zorrito vino a nosotras con un mensaje de naruto-kun donde nos ofrecia ir con el a un nuevo hogar-" se adelanto a responder kurenai aclarando las dudas de todas "-ya veo supongo que viendo que estan aquí aceptaron no es asi-" pregunto ino esta vez "-estas en lo cerrecto ino si estamos aquí es porque queremos una nueva vida lejos de los conflictos ninja quiero una vida tranquila para mi hijo-" dijo kurenai mientras miraba a su hijo dormido en sus brazos el ultimo legado dejado por asuma y que gracias a naruto no le a hecho falta nada como si este mismo fuera su padre y si lo pensaba realmente era su padre despues de todo a sido el quien a visto por ellos durante todo su embarazo aun recuerda las noches que el rubio pasaba en vela cuidandolos protegiendolos cuando tenia uno de sus antojos este movia cielo y tierra por cumplirselo en sus momentos sentimentales hacia todo por consolarla y recofontarla si ahora estaba segura que naruto es el hombre perfecto para ella aunque tuviese que compartir bien valdria la pena para esta con un hombre como naruto.

Mientras pensaba esto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas las demas la miraban con una clara idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento y no podian negar que era un pensamiento en lo que todas estaban de acuerdo "-bien todas estamos aquí por lo mismo asi que solo nos queda esperar-" comento hanabi mientras sacaba un libro de medicina dado por tsunade hace un tiempo nunca le habia llamado la atencion la medicina hasta un dia que estaba aburrida en su habitacion se puso a leerlo no se imaginaba que seria tan interesante ademas de practicar las bases de esta con ayuda de ino por su parte las demas chicas se pusieron a charlas entre si con el fin de que el tiempo pasara mas rapido.

De regreso con naruto este se habia pasado el dia viendo a akane seguir sus clases sin inconvenientes parece ser que su demostracion en la mañana habia dejado claro que no la molestaran ademas de eso mando a sus clones a investigar como funcionaba este mundo y ver como le beneficiaria porque no es que fuera a estar todo el dia de vago sin hacer nada eso seria demaciado aburrido aparte de eso ya casi era hora de que fuera por las chicas a su dimension esperaba que kurenai y las otras aceptaran despues de todo queria a sus seres mas cercanos junto a el disfrutando de esa sensacion de libertad y tranquilidad en ese momento una campana sono sacandolo de sus pensamientos al mirar hacia abajo del arbol donde se encontraba recostado pudo ver como akane y nabiki salian juntas platicando quien sabe que, el decidio bajar para acompañarlas a casa "-hola akane-chan, nabiki-chan ya terminaron-" pregunto ya al lado de ellas causandoles un pequeño susto por su repentina aparicion "-naruto-kun no nos asustes asi-" dijo akane con un pequeño carmis en sus mejillas aun estaba acostumbrandose a eso en su vida jamas habia llamado a alguien de manera cariñosa pero se sentia agradable junto a naruto "-jeje lo siento no fue mi intencion asustarlas que les parece si pasamos por un helado de camino al dojo como compensacion-" se disculpo y propuso ganandose un gran si de ambas que ni cortas ni perezosas lo tomaron cada una de un brazo y lo arrastraron a la heladeria mas cercana.

Luego de comprar el helado retomaron el camino hacia la casa de los tendo hablando de cosas triviales naruto les conto un poco de sus aventuras teniendo la total atencion de las chicas que no se perdian detalle alguno sin darse cuenta habian llegado a casa se dirigieron a la sala donde todos estaban sentados tomando el te para naruto era como cuando llegaba a visitar a anko siempre con una mesa de te preparado muy pocos lo sabian pero ala mitarashi le encantaba la ceremonia del te y el siempre era el invitado ademas de volverlo un amante del dango siempre fue y sera un fiel defensor de que el ramen era el mejor alimento del mundo traido por los dioses mismos pero no negaria que el dando tenia lo suyo y disfrutarlo junto a la domadora de serpientes siempre seria un placer eso le hizo recordar que ya era hora de buscar a las chicas no valla a ser que se molesten por tardar tanto "-kasumi-san si no es mucha molestia podria colocar unas tazas adicionales por favor-" pregunto naruto con algo de vergüenza despues de todo ya habian servido las bebidas "-por supuesto naruto-san no tengo problema pero si no te importa que pregunte el porque de eso-" pregunto kasumi con su siempre sonrisa presente "-bueno veras traere algunas personas que quiero presentarles-" respondio con una sonrisa feliz de poder traer a sus personas mas preciadas "-claro no hay problema-" ella no tenia problemas en hacer lo que naruto le pidio ella amaba ayudar en todo cuanto pudiera con todo resuelto naruto salio al patio de la casa y un clon asi como un as de fuego se hizo presente "-bien kurama-chan puedes ir colocando los sellos con ayuda de mi clon y liberar la casa por favor yo regreso en unos momentos-" pregunto naruto a su compañera pelirroja.

"- **por supuesto naruto** ** _-kun_** **-** " respondio kurama con un con coqueteria y sensualidad que sorprendio y sonrojo a naruto hasta las orejas eso era nuevo para el no esperaba que su compañera se comportaria de tal manera aunque si lo pensaba bien no era tan descabellado esa posibilidad despues de todo ella a pasado la vida a su lado literalmente hablando por lo que siguiendo su juego y sin previo aviso a esta le robo un pequeño beso rapido mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzo a realizar sellos para que al terminarlos frente a este se abriera un portal.

Kurama estaba congelada en su posicion debido al pequeño arrebato de naruto ella tenia la intencion de hacerle una broma y por eso le respondio de esa manera tan coqueta y a decir verdad le gusto la reaccion que dio el chico era divertida y... excitante de alguna manera que no entendia justo cuando estaba por decir algo mas sintio una estraña pero calida sensacion en sus labios al fijar sus ojos en dicho sitio sus ojos se abrieron en shock ella no se esperaba que el chico la besara ella solo queria jugarle una broma y ver su reaccion mas nunca se espero esto no sabia que hacer en ese momento mas que todo porque su corazon latia sin control y una pequeña llama cobraba vida en su interior que la llenaba de calidez y vida con un lindo rosa en sus mejillas se llevo las manos al corazon con el fin de apaciguar su latir desbocado pero con una nueva sensacion que le gustaba mucho y era naruto quien la producia en ese momento vio como se abria el portal y naruto entraba por este por lo que dejando sus pensamientos de lado por ahora se pudo manos a la obra para colocar los sellos necesarios en el dojo.

Con las chicas en la dimension shinobi aun se encontraban esperando al uzumaki ya era algo tarde y el chico no habia aparecido cuando estaban por decir algo un extraño y gran portal se abrio frente a ellas por el cual nuestro heroe salia las chicas al verlo un sonrojo atomico las invadio pues el nuevo aspecto de este era muy llamativo y en pensamientos de ellas "(es un dios)" mientras unos pensamientos no tan santos pasaban por su mente que involucraba al uzumaki una habitacion y una gran cama y crema batida...¿? No sabemos quien penso pero era muy atractiva esa idea "-hola chicas las hice esperar mucho-" pregunto naruto sacando de su ensoñacion a las mujeres presentes que reian torpemente bueno todas menos anko que tenia una mirada hambrienta y una sonrisa depredadora que ponia muy nervioso "-no te preocupes naruto-kun-" contesto hanabi "-si naruto-kun dime que hay con ese nuevo look-" pregunto esta vez tenten "-bueno queria empezar de nuevo asi que ya vez un cambio de apariencia puede ser un comienzo-" explico naruto que habia dirigido su mirada hacia las tres mujeres mayores en el lugar "-me alegro que aceptaran mi propuesta de venir kurenai-sensei, yugao-chan, anko-chan-" exclamaba naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad que era contagiada a las demas "-y cuando nos vamos naruto-kun o tendremos que esperar-" pregunto ino quien ya estaba impaciente por ver este nuevo mundo "-no sera necesaria la espera ino-chan podemos irnos de inmediato-" respondio mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el portal que no se habia cerrado siendo seguido por las kunoichis en busca de una posible nueva aventura.

De regreso con kurama esta estaba en los toque finales de la colocacion de los sellos que naruto le encargo ademas de liberar la mansion que pertenecio a los uzumaki que estaba en konoha mientras mito y kushina estaban con vida cuando los residentes de el dojo preguntaron que hacia esta les respondio "-lo que estoy colocando son sellos de seguridad, sellos de privacidad, barrera y otros mas estos evitaran que alguien ajeno quiera entrar los sellos como estos son la especialidad de el clan uzumaki-" esa respuesta los sorprendio a todos quienes estaban viendo de primera mano lo que el clan de naruto podia hacer y para que servia cada sello pero la sorpresa se la llevaron cuando kurama coloco en el centro de la propiedad tendo un sello de expansion si antes la propiedad era grande ahora era enorme casi tan grande como la zona donde viven kurama les explico que los sellos podian usarse para todo y que la unica limitante era la imaginacion luego procedio a liberar una enorme mansion que rivalizaba o era ligeramente mas grande que la de los tendo justo en ese momento volvio a abrirse el portal por el cual salio naruto seguido de una rubia de ojos azul claro, dos castañas una de ojos chocolate y otra de ojos perlados sin pupila ellos pensaron que era ciega al ver su color de ojos pero lo descartaron cuando vieron que no tenia problema alguno para caminar y sin chocar con nada.

Luego vieron a dos peli purpuras una de ojos avellana y la otra de ojos oscuros y por ultimo una pelinegra de ojos rojos exoticos que cargaba a un bebe igual pelinegro y ojos del mismo color no aparentaba tener mas que unos meses de nacido naruto se fue acercando a todos los demas "-siento la demora, si no hay inconvenientes me gustaria presentarles unas personas-" se disculpo por el retraso y pidio naruto, kasumi los dirigio a todos hacia la sala donde unas humeantes tazas de te los esperaban tomando asiento akane y hanabi se sentaron a los lados de naruto mientras que los demas siguieron su ejemplo "-muy bien ya que estamos comodos dejenme presentarles a ino yamanaka experta en recoleccion de informacion, tecnicas mentales y medico de combate-" la rubia saludo con una sonrisa "-ella es tenten experta en el uso de armas de toda clase-" dijo mientras señalaba a la mencionada que dio un hola alegre "-ella es hanabi hyuga la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus ojos son especiales asi como los mios no tan poderosos pero siguen siendo especiales-" hanabi dio un arco de saludo era algo que habia aprendido desde que era niña todas esas cosas de politica la obligaban a actuar con etiqueta aunque era muy molesto los demas hicieron lo mismo "-la pelirroja es mi prima karin uzumaki la mejor sensora que pueda haber ademas de heredar el chakra especial que le permite crear cadenas capaz de contener a kurama-" ella sonrio de la misma manera que suele hacerlo naruto "-la pelimorada de gabardina es anko mitarashi especialista en interrogacion y tortura amante del dango-" ella hacia un pequeño puchero cuando naruto menciono su gusto por el dango "-la otra es yugao uzuki ambu experta en el uso de espada y antigua guardia personal del hokage-" yugao dio un asentimiento "-y por ultimo y no menos importante kurenai yuhi especialista en genjutsu y una de mis senseis-" termino de presentar naruto a las mujeres que le acompañaban los tendo estaban sorprendidos por la presentacion era obvio que todas ellas eran muy buenas en lo que hacian akane las veia con estrellas en los ojos ya queria que ellas les enseñaran los demas pensaban los mismo aunque cuando vieron a el pequeño en brazos de kurenai les salto una duda "-y el pequeño quien es naruto-kun-" pregunto nabiki viendo con un sonrojo al pequeñin nadie lo sabia pero habia algo que nabiki amaba mas que el dinero y eso eran los ninos como los amaba pero la respuesta a esa pregunta no vino de naruto sino de la misma kurenai "-es mi hijo azuna-" ella respondio mientras sonreia amorosamente a su bebe "-y su padre-" pregunto ranma esa pregunta genero algo de tension en el ambiente los que venian de la dimension shinobi sabian que ese era un tema algo delicado para la ojiroja pero la respuesta que dio era algo que nadie se esperaba ni siquiera el mismo naruto "-es naruto-kun-"... todos quedaron en silencio sobre todo el mencionado que no se espero esa bomba aunque si miraban bien a kurama hubieran visto como trataba de contener las carcajadas sabia que esto pasaria algun dia y sabia que se divertiria y no se equivoco eso si aun tenia en su mente lo ocurrido antes de que naruto regresara a por ellas pero por el momento solo se divertiria con lo que estaba pasando.

 ** _Hola amigos mios lamento no haber actualizado hace un tiempo e tenido algunos problemas de los cuales aun me sigo encargando pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar mis historias abandonadas este es un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado todos los comentarios son bienvenidos sean buenos o malos._**

 ** _Tambien quiero decirles que estoy lanzando un reto de un crossover que sera de (narutoxzero no tsukaima) osea familiar de cero, o de (fairy tailxzero no tsukaima) ustedes pueden escoger de entre esos dos pero el de fairy tail tendra una condicion especial que en mi opinion sera muy divertido pues la condicion de este es que seria un yuri/futanari se que es una idea curiosa pero divertida ademas los personajes a escoger serian uno de estos tres "erza scarlet, mirajane strauss, ultear milkovich o wendy marvel" ademas de ser un mini harem y sera en el mundo de familiar de cero el que quiera aceptar el reto puede enviarme un MP para saber quien participara puede ser realmente interesante asi que espero sus respuestas me despido hasta una nueva actualizacion ja en..._**


	5. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
